marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nova
. (1976) Sam Alexander was created by Jeph Loeb and Ed McGuinness, first appearing in . (2011) ; Samuel Alexander (Earth-616) from Champions Vol 3 8 001.png }} | Alternate1 = | Television1 = | Video Games1 = | Teams1 = Nova Corps; Nova_Corps_(Earth-616).jpg | Teams2 = Supernovas; Supernovas (Earth-616) from Nova Vol 5 1 0002.jpg | New Header1 = Nova Corps members | New Header1_1 = Jesse Alexander; Jesse Alexander (Earth-616) from Nova Vol 5 1 001.jpeg | New Header1_2 = Eve Bakian; Eve Bakian (Earth-616) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 1 147 001.jpg | New Header1_3 = Rhomann Dey; Rhomann Dey (Earth-616) from Nova Vol 1 8 0001.png | New Header1_4 = Groot; Groot (Earth-94241) from Infinity Gauntlet Vol 2 5 002.jpg | New Header1_5 = Peter Quill; Peter Quill (Earth-94241) from Infinity Gauntlet Vol 2 5 001.jpg | New Header1_6 = Irani Rael; Irani Rael (Earth-616) from Nova Vol 4 19 0001.jpg | New Header1_7 = Robert Rider; Nova_21_page_13_Robert_Rider_(Earth-616).jpg | New Header1_8 = Garthan Saal; Garthan Saal (Earth-616) from Nova Vol 4 25 001.jpg | New Header1_9 = Titus; Titus (Earth-12041) hologram from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 13.jpeg | New Header1_10 = Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan; Gamora (Earth-94241) from Infinity Gauntlet Vol 2 5 002.jpg | New Header1_11 = Ko-rel | New Header1_12 = Scott Adsit; Scott Adsit (Earth-616) from All-New Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 1 5 001.jpg | New Header1_13 = Fraktur | New Header1_14 = Guy Dimond; Guy Dimond 0001.jpg | New Header1_15 = K'thol; K'thol (Earth-616) from Nova Vol 5 11 001.jpg | New Header1_16 = Lindy Nolan; Lindy Nolan (Earth-616) from Nova Vol 4 22 0001.jpg | New Header2_1 = Matu Makalani; Nova (Matu) 0001.jpg | New Header2_2 = Morrow; Morrow (Earth-616) from Nova Vol 4 19 001.jpg | New Header2_3 = Tre Owens; Tre Owens (Earth-616) 001.jpg | New Header2_4 = Zan Philo; Zan Philo (Earth-616) from Nova Vol 4 29 0001.jpg | New Header2_5 = The Phlish; Phlish (Earth-616) from Nova Vol 5 1 0001.png | New Header2_6 = Mike Powell; No Image Male.jpg | New Header2_7 = Qubit; Qubit (Earth-616) from Nova Vol 4 19 001.jpg | New Header2_8 = Rocket Raccoon; Rocket Raccoon (Earth-616) and Scott Adsit (Earth-616) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 1 149 001.png | New Header2_9 = Malik Tarcel | New Header2_10 = Tanak Valt; Tanak Valt (Earth-616) from Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | New Header2_11 = Suki Yumiko; Suki Yumiko 0001.jpg | New Header2_12 = Mister Z'zz; Mister Z'zz (Earth-616) from Nova Vol 5 1 0001.png | New Header2_13 = Rael Rider; Rael Rider (Earth-691) from Guardians 3000 Vol 1 4 001.png | New Header2_14 = Jesse; Nova (Jesse) (Earth-15797) 002.jpg | New Header2_15 = Jesse Alexander II; Jesse Alexander II (Earth-18150).jpg | New Header2_16 = Peter Parker | New Header3_1 = Helen Taylor; Helen Taylor (Earth-79715) from What If Vol 1 15 0001.png | New Header3_2 = Anwen Bakian; Anwen Bakian (Earth-94241) from Infinity Gauntlet Vol 2 3 001.jpg | New Header3_3 = Fayne Bakian; Fayne Bakian (Earth-94241) from Infinity Gauntlet Vol 2 2 001.jpg | New Header3_4 = Menzin Bakian; Menzin Bakian (Earth-94241) from Infinity Gauntlet Vol 2 2 001.jpg | New Header3_5 = Zigzag; Zigzag (Earth-94241) from Infinity Gauntlet Vol 2 2 002.jpg | New Header3_6 = Unnamed Criminal; Nova (Earth-99751).jpg | Others1 = Cassandra Nova; Cassandra Nova (Earth-616) from Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 18 001.jpg | Others2 = Frankie Raye; Frankie Raye (Earth-616) from Fearless Defenders Vol 1 12 001.jpg | Others3 = Nova Roma | Others4 = Nova Express; Nova_Express_(Earth-616)_from_Nova_Vol_2_1_0001.jpg | Others5 = Rick Jones; Rick-Jones-(Earth-1610).png | Others6 = Nova; Nova (Earth-7481) from Adventures on the Planet of the Apes Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Others7 = Jade Nova; Jade Nova.jpeg | Others8 = Steve Rogers; Secret Avengers Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg | Others9 = Kaelynn Alexander; Nova Vol 5 17 Textless.jpg | Others10 = Nova; Nova (Earth-1610) Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 2 8.jpg | Others11 = Nova (Poison); Hive (Poisons) (Earth-17952) Members-Poison Nova from Venomized Vol 1 3 001.png | Others12 = Nova; Nova (Car) from What The-- Vol 1 13.jpg | Related1 = Hypernova; Hypernova (Earth-616).jpg | Related2 = Nova Knight; No Image Male.jpg | Related3 = Collapsar; Manu Chauhan (Earth-15061) from Uncanny Avengers Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related4 = Iron Wing Mark VII - "Supernova"; Iron Wing Mk VII from Iron Man Experience 001.png }}